User blog:SibunaSeason34/Join the Christmas Spirit with the House of Anubis Wikia
Hey, you! Yeah, you! Christmas is coming soon! It's that time of the year when you share the love with your friends and family. It's that time of the year when you forget all the bad things that people have done to you, you forgive them. It's that time of the year when you spread kindness and not hate. Only 10 days left until the Christmas countdown, also known as Advent begins, and I had an idea! This wikia hasn't been active for quite a while now, and I couldn't let our fandom disapear. So, if we can't be a fandom forever, let's be a fandom at least now! I'm begging you to help this wikia be a part of the holiday spirit, and I already have planned a few ideas! Of course, we all probably won't be able to be spending time with each other during the 25th, nor the 24th, but surely we can do it before! That's why I'm inviting you to join #HappySibunaHolidays Christmas project. All you have to do is be creative! Here's a few ideas: 1. Create Christmas Edits! So, you're an art master, huh? Prove your skills to the House of Anubis fandom by making creative and fun Christmas edits! It can look like anything you want, just something that would be related with HOA and Christmas... Let your imagination do the whole thing for you! 2. Create Christmas Blogs! One of the best ways to show the people you really are kind and caring person, is to write blogs. It can either be fun Christmas games or Q&As, as well as something alike to "Speak Your Mind" blog. Be creative! :) 3. Create Christmas Fanfictions! One of my favorite things is writing fanfictions. How about you go ahead and write one as well? There's no better way to join the #HappySibunaHolidays project if you're a writer than writing your own Christmas fanfiction. It can either be an OS or a Mini Series, up to you! 'SPOILER ALERT: '''That's basically the main thing I'll be doing for Christmas with my ''Last Christmas With You mini-series. 4. Make Christmas Videos! Videos can sometimes be the most powerful thing to do for Christmas when you're in the House of Anubis fandom. If you are a person with creativity and feelings, I dare you to create a House of Anubis fanmade video that would make everyone cry! Even if nobody cries their tears out, I'll be happy that you tried hard for something on your own. :) 5. Anything you do counts as help! Together we can bring the Christmas spirit into our fandom, and it's up to us to work together to reach it. We must do something to stay together. Christmas is a perfect celebration to do it! We are a fandom, after all. And, of course, a few videos to bring you to the holiday spirit. :) Thanks for joining! Share your ideas below! Happy Sibuna Holidays! Category:Blog posts Category:Happy Sibuna Holidays